You're On Your Way
by teamdamsay7
Summary: Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube where Quinn interrupted the Finchel wedding for Glee's winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Finn and Rachel romance, Quinn and Rachel friendship/rivalry. Review?
1. The Interruption

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to let you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!"<p>

Everyone looked at the blonde-haired girl. It was **Quinn Fabray**. Quinn, the girl who dated Finn and practically treated him as everything. Quinn, the girl who said she was never going to think about boys again. Quinn, the girl who was obviously still in love with Sam Evans. And now? She was here, stopping Rachel and Finn's marriage.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel stammered. She wanted to approach her, but it was pretty hard in her long, beautiful wedding gown. "What's wrong?"

"Rachel," Quinn said, "you're still 18. You're going to look back when you're 25 and with children that... it's not going to be good enough."

Rachel finally found the strength to come down. "What are you talking about?" "Rachel, the truth is, you're never going to go to NYADA like this!" Quinn told her. "How many times have I told you?"

"Quinn, I appreciate that you're concerned for me," she smiled. "But Quinn, this is my life, not yours." "Take a look at me now, Rachel," she panted. "I lost everything. I lost everything because of love."

Finn couldn't resist coming down. "Quinn, what exactly are you trying to do?" "Rachel, Finn doesn't deserve you," Quinn said, completely ignoring Finn. "You're a star." "So what?" Rachel shrieked. "You're not my life manager. I didn't ask for your help, Quinn."

"Look, Rachel," Quinn cracked, "I saw this." She then gave Rachel a piece of paper. "See? You **cannot **enter NYADA if you're married."

Rachel was terrified. "And yes, Rachel, until you graduate," Quinn added. "So, do you want to ruin your life like I did with mine?"

And Rachel already said yes. So did Finn. All Rachel could think of was why Quinn hadn't came earlier. "So is it that easy for you, Rachel?" Finn asked her, seeing the look on her face. "So what? You can just back out."

Great. Now **Finn** was the one that was mad. "If all you care about is your foolish NYADA dream, then you can just run away."

Rachel knew that Finn was being serious. A tear trickled on her face, and she crumpled her gown. "Just go!" Finn shouted. Everyone gasped, and there were plenty of whispers. Rachel wiped her tears before running out. Quinn was right. Finn ruined her. She did nothing, and he told her to go away. Her life was ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Well, this isn't a one-shot so I'm going to post at least one more chapter. I don't think Finn will actually ruin Rachel's life, of course. I'm a Finchel supporter, so... you know how this'll end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thank you!<strong>


	2. Fuinchel

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on a bench crying. Finn was still in the room, and everyone was mad at him, especially Rachel's dads. "If you don't know how to treat our little Rachie right, you shouldn't have agreed to this wedding," Leroy told him. He was obviously disappointed. This was not the Finn Hudson he had seen earlier.<p>

Finn was sad, too. He almost had no control over himself, really. He regretted what he said. What he did. It was one of the most memorable days of his life, but not in a good way.

The people started storming off, and Quinn ran after Rachel. "Strawberry Shorty!" Quinn called out. "Wait up."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Rachel sobbed. "I've been asked that question nearly a billion times. I've got no answer. But I know something's wrong with me." "Stop crying," Quinn said, rubbing her hand on Rachel's back. It was a friendly gesture. "It was just an American expression. Nothing's wrong with you."

"Why can't I marry Finn?" Rachel asked. "I mean, seriously. Mr. Schu married Terri when they were in junior high." "Wait, seriously?" Quinn blurted out. "I mean, see? They broke up and now, Mr. Schu's with Emma." "Don't you call her Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel said. "That would've been a more polite thing to call her."

"Who cares about them?" Quinn asked. "You love Finn, but that's not going to be the same in 2 years or so." "Yeah?" Rachel sniffed. "How do you know?" "We dated," she reminded her. "And I hate him right now."

"You hate him?" Rachel asked, a little off-guard. "But why?"

"Well, not only did he ruin my life," said Quinn, "but I still love him."

Rachel's eyes widened. Everything made sense now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I brought back crazy Quinn. But seriously, this is just a fanfic and in the spoilers, Quinn is <span>not<span> going to try to win Finn's heart again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thank you!<strong>


	3. Fuinchel Part 2

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And a big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. I really love reviews!**

* * *

><p>"So this means..." "Of course!" Quinn yelled. "What do you think I did that for?" "But Quinn, what happened to the girl who wanted to make the most of her senior year?" Rachel asked her. "You're not going to make that happen with Finn, you know. We're happy together."<p>

"Together?" Quinn said. "You were never together. I went with Puck, Sam and that guy named Joe, but I'm never going to be as happy with them than I was with Finn." She stood up defensively, as if declaring war.

"You're in Yale," Rachel reminded her. "You're going to succeed after that miserable life you had. Are you going to ruin this new life?" "Old life, new life," Quinn echoed. "They're still **my** lives. And you're not my life manager, Rach."

Rachel couldn't find the words to say next. "Well, what do you plan to do with Finn?" "Well, I'm trying out again for the Cheerios," Quinn explained. "He's going to be on the football team. We're going to be happy like we were in sophomore year."

"Shut up Quinn, you had a terrible time with Sue Sylvester," Rachel reminded her. "And I'm pretty sure you're not foolish enough to return there, aren't you?" "Santana and Brittany are my friends, and I trust them," Quinn said. "When they told me I should come back, I couldn't resist."

"But Quinn!" Rachel said. "Just stop, Rachel," Quinn commanded her. "I am not going to stop winning Finn's heart, no matter what you have to say about it."

* * *

><p>Finn cried like a baby after the whole incident. Kurt sat beside him, also crying. "I don't know why I'm crying," he told Finn. "On the other hand, you are my brother and Rachel's my BFF, so..."<p>

"Just keep crying!" Finn said. "I don't want to remember it."

Burt and Carole looked at them, concerned. "Man up, Finn," Burt told Finn. "Don't be such a crybaby." "You too, Kurt," Carole said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Seriously, Mom?" Finn asked Carole. "Is it going to be fine? Because I don't think so."

"Yes it will, honey," Carole said. "It will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's true, Quinn's going to try regaining her Cheerio power. (According to spoilers.) But no, like I said again, she will <span>not<span> try to win Finn's heart again. This is just a fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thank you!<strong>


	4. Rise, Fall, Rise

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And a big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. I really love reviews!**

* * *

><p>It was another school day, and Rachel didn't want to go. Aside from being totally depressed, she couldn't sleep.<p>

Hiram threw one of her pillows on her. He didn't want to hurt Rachel at all, but she needed to get up. And it wasn't like a foam pillow would hurt her.

"I don't want to go!" Rachel groggily said. Then she rolled off her bed. But since she was sleeping, she didn't mind the fall at all. "But honey," he pleaded, "you need to."

"What's the use?" Rachel asked. "I'm nothing. NYADA won't accept me anymore. I'm a married 18-year-old. Plus, Finn hates me and Quinn... she's going to destroy me!"

Hiram decided that Rachel wasn't ever going to wake up, so he just walked out of the room as Rachel pressed "snooze" on her alarm.

* * *

><p>Quinn flipped her hair after she was done putting on makeup. She looked awesome. Who wouldn't fall for her now? Watch out, Sue. Your old girl's coming back. You're <strong>seriously <strong>going to regret it if you reject her.

She almost didn't mind that she was probably not going to be Head Cheerio anymore. She was truly happy for Santana and... Becky. They weren't friends but, well, whatever.

But she hadn't forgotten the big cherry on top - regaining popularity. She wasn't going to be slushied anymore. She was going to be awfully respected. And, best of all, the boys will fall back to her. Let's just see if Finn can be able to resist her now she's going to be the prettiest, most popular girl in school again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's true, Quinn's going to try regaining her Cheerio power. (According to spoilers.) But no, like I said again, she will <span>not<span> try to win Finn's heart again. This is just a fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thank you!<strong>


	5. Going Bananas

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And a big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. I really love reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Rachel?" Mr. Schu asked the New Directions, who looked more nervous than they usually were. "No one knows," Finn said with a hint of remorse in his voice. "Ever since that wedding, she never showed up again." Quinn decided this was her chance to make a move with Finn. "Don't worry, Finn," Quinn comforted him. "Rachel's a chickenhead - she'll show up sooner or later."<p>

"Thanks, that was very comforting," Finn replied sarcastically. He loved Rachel, he really did. And right now, considering the circumstances, he was very sensitive to any comment involving Rachel.

"But seriously, where is she?" Kurt asked. No one had an answer to that.

* * *

><p>Rachel shoved a bunch of candies in her mouth as she lounged in her beanie watching reruns of <em>Bananas in Pyjamas.<em> She thought that show was absolutely absurd, but she didn't really care.

Then her phone rang. Defying Gravity played loudly, and she couldn't stand it.

She picked it up and read the name. It was Finn. She couldn't resist. She pressed the button and shouted, "What?"

Finn was caught off guard. That wasn't the kind of reaction he hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>Urrrgh... last night I had an awfully creepy dream that Rachel's dads are actually evil men trying to kill or hypnotize Rachel or something. Do you think I should include that creepy thought in the fic?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thank you!<strong>


	6. Welcome Back to Sophomore Year

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And a big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. I really love reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Finn said. He sounded very sad. "I just wanted to say I love you. I really do love you, and I didn't mean to do what I did."<p>

Rachel didn't want to feel sorry for him, but she couldn't help it. Even if he wasn't beside her at the moment, she could feel him and imagine his cute little sorry face. But she couldn't just cave in right now! "Oh yeah?" she asked him, trying to sound unimpressed. "Prove it, Finn."

Then she heard Jessie's Girl. It was Finn. It was **Finn**! She rushed out to their terrace and saw him with Puck, who was strumming on his guitar. She couldn't believe her eyes. Finn was wearing the same tuxedo he wore during their failed wedding. Now they could restart everything. "Rachel, I'm really sorry!" Finn shouted after he stopped singing. "Please come down, I only have minutes. Lunch isn't too long, you know."

"Yes I will, Finn!" Rachel replied dreamily. "I will do it for -"

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Hiram and Leroy were covering her mouth. They dragged her to a dark room. "W-what are you doing?" Rachel asked. But they wouldn't listen, and they threw her in the room. "And stay there!" Leroy shouted. Rachel cried as they locked the room with heavy chains.

She kept sobbing-slash-singing the song Anything Goes until she heard a loud snap.

* * *

><p>Rachel rolled off her soft seat in surprise. "Ouch," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Then she lazily sat back as she wondered if anything in her silly dream was actually true.<p>

"I hope not," she thought out loud. Seeing her dads being the bad - or more accurately, creepy - guys really made her freak. And the Finn part? _Erase and delete_, she thought, _erase and delete_. Then she went back to watching _Bananas_. One of them (though she was not sure if it was B1 or B2) exclaimed, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rachel winced. "If you're suggesting that my life is over, banana, then we might be thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p>Even Kurt couldn't believe it, but it was <strong>really <strong>happening. Quinn walked the hallways of McKinley High with her red Cheerios uniform, a regained sense of pride and... **Finn Hudson**. It was like sophomore year all over again. Kurt grabbed Brittany and whispered something. Santana simply focused on filing her nails. Sure, Quinn was her bestie for life, but she needed to focus on something more important like her nails. (**Author's note: I'm being sarcastic of course. Seriously, people need to focus on better things than nails.**)

Finn was the epitome of the sweet, caring yet mildly stereotypical boyfriend. The only problem was they weren't together. Or allowed to be. Finn was cheating on Rachel!

Kurt bawled his eyes out as Finn wrapped his arms around Quinn, who looked ecstatic. Well, at least more than usual. She gained back almost everything. All of her previous boyfriends seemed to be falling for her again too, even Sam, who used to look perfectly contented with Mercedes, and Puck, who was longing for Shelby for quite a while now. Looks like she really **was **making the most of her senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace! I really <span>could not<span> turn Rachel's closest family members into criminals. At least they did turn into them in her dream. XD I hope you still like the new chapter. I'll update as soon as I get reviews. (Yes, I am totally addicted to the feeling of getting wonderful reviews!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thank you!<strong>


	7. Fixing Rachel

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And another big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews get sweeter every time. (Cliché much!) Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>Kurt tried calling and texting Rachel, but she wouldn't respond to any of them, so he decided to just go to her house. He didn't actually remember where it was, but he tried looking for it. The only times that he had come there was during that gross house party she had and that time when they practiced for their NYADA mixers. But aside from that, he didn't liked coming to Rachel's house and soon forgot where it exactly was.<p>

He hugged his dad and ran into Rachel's house. "Rachel!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

He nervously opened the pink door with a large, messy sign with the words, "Don't disturb me, currently dying of pain." He wondered what had happened to that girl. She was very dramatic, and when she was upset, it wasn't very pretty. So he gulped and opened the door with all of his remaining strength.

"Rachel!" he shrieked in surprise. It seemed like she her room was hit by a tornado or something, because it was full of ripped-up photos of Finn and cheesy popcorn bits. He was even more terrified by the fact that Rachel shouldn't have been eating cheese since she was a vegan. Not a very good one, but still, she was a vegan.

Rachel was sleeping and snoring softly. Not even the drums and shrieking fans of the rock band playing live on Rachel's TV woke her up (_Bananas in Pyjamas_ ended a few hours ago). She seemed like she desperately needed sleep.

But Kurt didn't care. He shook her, and she finally woke up. Wiping tears from her eyes, she said, "What? A-am I like, dreaming again?" Then she poked Kurt's face like in a childish way, and then she giggled giddily, which sort of creeped him out.

"What did you do to yourself?" Kurt asked. "Snap out of it. Snappity snap snap." Then he snapped his fingers. Rachel became a little more awake. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I don't want to be disturbed."

"You need to fix yourself. We're going to school right now, because lunch break isn't so long."

* * *

><p><strong>Poll: Do you want a crazy or good Quinn in the following chapter?<strong>


	8. Perfection

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And another big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews get sweeter every time. (Cliché much!) Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked amazing. Kurt knew how to make even Rachel's biggest insecurities float back to Neverland, and they knew Finn would totally regret everything after this. Just wait. She was going to knock Finn's footballing socks off.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel dramatically walked off Burt's car with Kurt. (She and Kurt carpooled.) "You know, you could be my pretend boyfriend," she jokingly told Kurt. He laughed. "Shut up!"<p>

Then they saw Finn, who was cleaning his locker. What a hygienic and handsome young man. Then Rachel caught his eye, and he grinned wide. She couldn't believe it! They were finally going back together!

Finn stretched out his arms for a big hug, and Rachel ran back to him. But he missed her, and hugged Quinn instead. How embarrassing.

"I guess it's hopeless," Rachel said, sweeping her perfect curls aside while Kurt patted her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short update. It's currently lunch break, and a student's lunch break isn't too long, you know!<strong>


	9. Here's to Us

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And another big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. There were hardly any new reviews, but I'm still happy! Keep reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel gulped as she stepped on the slippery stage. But she had to do this. Plus, her dads were watching. She couldn't disappoint them. She opened her mouth as the band played their instruments.<p>

She listened to herself, and she found the song beautiful. It was like her current life, only portrayed in a touching and wonderful light. She could hardly contain her tears.

The song was "Here's to Us." She smiled as she sang,

_Here's to you, feel the glass,_

_'Cause the last few days have gone too fast._

Finn half-smiled as Quinn tugged on his black-and-gold shirt. He realized he still loved Rachel, but felt that there was nothing that he could do anymore. Rachel belted out a high note, and Quinn hugged Finn tightly as he tried not to look at Rachel, who looked absolutely beautiful that moment.

* * *

><p>Rachel giggled as she finished the song. She ran out to meet Mr. Schu and the rest of the New Directions (well, everyone except Quinn and Finn, who were probably arguing in another side of the room). "You were amazing," somebody shouted.<p>

She hoped it was Finn, but it wasn't. It was his dad, Hiram, with his other dad, Leroy. "Oh my, you're starting to sound like Finn," Rachel awkwardly joked. Santana rolled her eyes. "Can you just admit that you're still hopelessly in love with that guy?"

Rachel shook her head in denial, but she couldn't resist looking at the curtains. Were Quinn and Finn behind there? Was he about to tell her that his heart belonged to Rachel only?

She kept shaking her head. "Santana, I'm **not** in love with Finn anymore."

* * *

><p>Little did Rachel know that Finn <strong>was <strong>about to tell Quinn the truth. "Quinn, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but seriously, I'm not the old Finn! I love Rachel, that's it."

"No, Finn!" Quinn insisted. "You don't love her. You're just being hypnotized by that girl." Then she slapped him. "Snap out of it." But instead of "snapping out of it," the slap made Finn more irritated. "You're not a good girlfriend!"

"We're not even dating!" Quinn shouted. "But you love me, right?" Then she started to cry. "You love me!"

Finn began being creeped out by Quinn's crazy behavior. "Quinn, stop it. I love you, but not like this." Then he left the scene, hoping that Rachel would finally come back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	10. We're Just Friends

**Soooo... this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And another big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. Yes, you will get your Finchel back...**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt were laughing and talking about something when Finn interrupted them. They both looked at him, who looked pretty nervous. He obviously didn't know what to say. "H-hi," he stammered, waving his hand shyly. Rachel giggled. He was so cute.<p>

"What Finn, are you going to like, propose again?" Santana asked him. Finn was caught off guard. "No, not really," he smiled. But Rachel couldn't help feeling like he **was** going to propose again. She liked the thought of it.

"Well, I was just going to ask you I could be your boy - I mean, friend!" Finn blurted out. "**Friend** friend?" Rachel asked hopefully. She hated being just friend-friends with Finn. It was so awkward. Plus, it was obvious that she still loved him.

"Sure," Rachel shrugged. "We can be... **friends**." Then she sighed. She regretted doing that.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Finn called out. Rachel looked behind her. Finn left his locker open and ran after her. "What's new?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but it wasn't working since he was panting as if he ran a 100-meter marathon. "I'm just here, tidying my locker," he informed her in between breaths. Rachel half-smiled. "That's good for you," she said, patting on Finn's back. Then she turned around and went away.<p>

Finn put his hand on his face in regret. He was such a scaredy-cat! He could've confessed to Rachel. Why didn't he do that? _That was great work_, he sarcastically thought to himself. _Now the only thing we're ever going to be are friends. Just friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	11. I Heart Question Mark

DSoooo...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And another big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. Yes, you will get your Finchel back...**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel accidentally bumped on each other. "Don't you know where you're going?" Rachel shouted. Then she looked up. It was Finn. "Oops," she said. Finn laughed calmly.<p>

Rachel tried to go away, but Finn grabbed her right hand. Rachel stopped anxiously. "What do you want?" Finn gulped. He needed to be brave to do this. "Rachel... I have something to tell you."

She looked at him. He looked serious. "Okay, tell me slowly." Secretly, she was very excited. This was the big dramatic twist! "Well, Rachel," he stammered, "I-I l-o-ove you."

But Rachel felt like the confession lacked something. "Then if you love me, why were you with Quinn?" "Aw, come on, Rach!" Finn whined. "Quinn and I are just friends." Rachel frowned. What a liar. "That's not what I heard!" "Where did you even hear these news?" Finn shouted. "And why do you even **listen** to them?" Then he flung his hands around. It was a sign that he was annoyed. "Well, look who's talking!" Rachel snapped. "I didn't want to go, but **you** told me to get lost to follow my dreams. I wanted to stay, but what did you do?" Then she pushed him away. She was really, really frustrated. She thought that by now, they would finally have their happy ending. But it turns out that Finn just wanted to make Rachel angrier at him.

Finn was lost for words. She had a very big point. "You told me to **go away**!" Rachel reminded him. "You thought you did nothing, but really, you did this mess. You thought that I'd happily crawl back to you, but no! You're not going to be my master anymore!"

Rachel couldn't help but smear mustard at Finn's jacket. "You deserve that!" she shouted before running away to eat her lunch in peace.

* * *

><p>At Glee, she and Quinn talked and made up. They had decided that there was only one person that ruined them both: Finn Hudson. "Mr. Schu, can we sing a duet?" Quinn suddenly asked Mr. Schu, who was quietly tapping on his table. "Uh, sure," he replied. Then Quinn and Rachel stood up with fierce expressions.<p>

"This song is dedicated to Finn Hudson," Rachel said while Quinn nodded. Everyone stared at Finn, who fidgeted in his seat. Was he a two-timer for two girls who used to be rivals team up and sing against him? It was an unbelievable thing.

Rachel sang first.

_Wish I had concentrated,_

_They said love was complicated,_

_But it was something that I just wer ent into_

_And it was overrated_

_Just look what I created,_

_I came out alive but I'm black and blue_

_But boy you ask me if I'm alright_

Then Rachel pointed at Finn.

_Think about what I had to do-ooh-ooh yeah_

Quinn and Rachel both sang in the chorus.

_Wake up and smell the breakup,_

_Fix my heart, put on my makeup_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I bet you thought you beat me,_

_Wish you could only see_

_I've got an "I Heart Question Mark" written on the back of my hand!_

Rachel and Quinn stopped singing, and everyone clapped, even Finn. Rachel looked at him square in the eye. "Fix your heart," Quinn whispered to her. Rachel realized she was right, so she just smiled and looked away from Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to remind you guys: Finchel <em>will<em> make up, but not now. They need to fight first, but you know how this'll end up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Heart Question Mark by Taylor Swift<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	12. Afraid

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>And another big <span>THANK YOU<span> to everyone who reviewed. Yes, you will get your Finchel back...**

* * *

><p>Rachel was about to "strike" again with her non-vegan eating and watching kiddie shows when she heard her phone ring. It was Kurt. She pressed the call button and said, "Kurt?"<p>

Kurt wasn't there, but she could hear two voices - Finn and Puck. She turned down her MP3, which was probably playing "I Heart Question Mark" for the fiftieth time. Good thing it was Saturday. She didn't need to worry about classes.

"You know, I really miss Rachel," Finn told Puck. "I'm sorry for everything I did to her and -" "Dude, why are you telling me **this**?" Puck interrupted. Rachel frowned. Puck was **so** rude. "I'm not Rachel. Tell that to **Rachel**." "But I'm afraid she'll turn me down!" Finn confessed sheepishly. "She's just sometimes such a controllist."

"Controlling!" Rachel blurted out. Finn and Puck's hairs raised. Where did that come from? Rachel covered her mouth. "Did you hear that?" Finn whispered. "Is Rachel here?" "Maybe she's dead and she's haunting you," Puck joked. Finn hit him gently. "Maybe we're just imagining it," he suggested. Puck nodded. "Makes sense."

They went back to talking, but this time they started to talk about guitars. Rachel ended the call. Did Finn really miss her?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really ashamed that I made a lot of typos in the previous chapter! Forgive me and review, guys.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	13. The Accident

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>36 reviews<strong>**. 12 chapters. That's like 3 reviews every chapter! (Okay, not really an achievement.) I saw chapter 6, it had 6 reviews. That's so awesome. Never realized you guys were this dedicated to Finchel. And a big THANK YOU if you review right now, or even if you just want to.**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked through McKinley High with newfound hope. She found everyone smiling at her, and she wondered why. Jacob Ben Israel, the school's snoopiest gossiper, approached her with a photo of Finn and Quinn in Breadstix. "You see this?" he asked her, pointing at them. Rachel was shocked. She grabbed the picture. Finn and Quinn were laughing and talking. Finn looked to be searching for his wallet while gazing in Quinn's mesmerizing eyes, which was something Quinn's <strong>date<strong> usually did. She was devastated. It seemed like Finn lied to Puck or something. Finn smiled at her, but she looked away. It seemed like he wanted to explain something, but Rachel just ran off.

* * *

><p>Quinn drove her car happily. No one knew, but she planned everything out. It was like sophomore year all over again, right, but this time, she was a lot happier. Suddenly, Miley Cyrus's "7 Things" played. It was Quinn's ringtone. She picked up her phone and read the message from Finn.<p>

_hey cutie. whats new?_

Quinn smiled.

_Shut up Finn. You're cuter! :D Love ya! 3_

But before Quinn knew it, her car crashed and her glass windows broke. She was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really ashamed that I made a lot of typos in the previous chapter! Forgive me and review, guys.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	14. Wheelchairs and Weddings

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Logical explanation: Finn's dating Quinn because he feels bad for her and stuff. (Okay, maybe that's not so logical.) Anyways, <span>THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!<span> Awwwies.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's mother called all of her daughter's friends, even Rachel, who hesitated to come but decided to tag along anyway. Maybe she could get over that two-timing jerk named Finn and make up with Quinn and be a bridesmaid during their wedding. Maybe they could forget everything negative that had happened over the weeks. Maybe.<p>

"No!" Quinn shouted. "Don't! Forgive me please. I didn't mean to - Rachel..."

Rachel approached the hospital bed in which Quinn was sleeping in. She was obviously having a nightmare, probably about the Rachel-Finn-Quinn incident. "No, I'm not going to hurt you," Rachel assured her. She gave Quinn a flower bouquet. "I hope you feel better."

Quinn unconsciously stuttered. "You're trying t-t-to... you-y-you!"

Rachel looked at Finn fiercely, then turned back to Quinn. "I'm not. Wake up, you're dreaming." Quinn let out a loud scream before slowly opening her right eye. Everything was **very** blurry. Then her left eye opened. It was getting clearer. "Rachel?"

"She's awake!" Rachel announced. Everyone who were waiting became relieved and happy, especially Sam. He felt like he had to tell Quinn something he felt. Puck was also happy. Maybe, just maybe, he also liked Quinn a little bit, but he just couldn't find enough courage.

Sam ran in and hugged Quinn, who was more than happy to feel. Her body was numb when she was unconscious. Santana followed him, and soon everyone in the New Directions group-hugged Quinn too. Well, everyone except Finn and Quinn's mom. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Finn, right?"

Finn groaned in surprise. "M-me?" "Yes, you," she replied. "You like my daughter, right?" Finn reluctantly nodded. He wasn't sure of it anymore. He only dated Quinn because he felt bad because of everything. Maybe he liked Quinn, but he **loved** Rachel. Those, as he learned over the years, were two completely different things.

"I do," he said. Quinn's mom sighed. "I know you two have a very long way from love." Finn's eyes widened. It was like she read her mind. Amazing. He didn't know how to respond and just smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, we do." Then he gazed at Rachel, who tried not to look back, but couldn't.

"I know how you feel," she suddenly interrupted. Finn's attention turned back to Quinn's mom. "I had a boyfriend, and our relationship was eerily like what you have with Quinn." Then she bowed down her head. "Good thing I didn't make the mistake of spending my life with that guy. I only dated him because I felt bad for him. He'd gone through an awful lot."

"So you want me to break up with your daughter?" Finn asked confusedly. "Weird." "Let's just say do anything that will make Quinn happy," she answered. "As in a life-long happiness, not temporary. To be honest, I don't think she can have that with you."

Finn looked at Quinn. Her mother was right. She needed someone else, not him.

* * *

><p>Quinn wheeled back and forth happily with Artie. With his tuition, she was like a wheelchair expert. Now she knew how Artie felt. It was hard. Good thing Quinn's wheelchair was only temporary, and she could walk again in 1 or 2 weeks.<p>

Finn walked in, and she smiled. "Come on in the fun!" she giggled childishly. He smiled back, but didn't say a single word. He was thinking. At least, deeper than usual.

Quinn turned aggressive, sensing that Finn could break up with her anytime soon. "Guys, we're getting married!" she announced without Finn's permission. Rachel spit out her grape juice, and Sam and Puck turned silent. Everyone else stared at each other before clapping in fake enthusiasm (well, except for Brittany, who was truly happy yet clueless about it.) It was totally, totally messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Q: Would you like Quinn to end up with Sam or Puck? (Or Artie, if you want?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	15. Lima Heights Wisdom

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>You don't know how much this hurts me as a Fabrevans shipper. But Sam got only one vote, and Puck got two, so I'll be putting Quick in this chapter. (And Finchel of course.)<strong>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Quinn could finally walk again, and she immediately wanted to marry Finn the moment she saw her beautiful, milk-white gown. Finn didn't. But Quinn dropped the bomb in the hospital, and he couldn't say no. It would be a little disrespectful, and it would embarrass Quinn even more than she already was. Quinn practically proposed <strong>to herself<strong>. It was bizarre. **She** was bizarre.

Rachel sneaked in Quinn's private room, where she was supposed to prepare for the wedding. She was tidying her hair and applying pink strawberry lip gloss. The rest of the Glee Club were behind the chapel. They didn't want to join the painfully creepy wedding.

Puck entered Quinn's room without thinking though. "Quinn Fabray," he called out. She looked at him, shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be at Shelby's?"

"What Shelby?" he replied. "Sheesh, please. I won't lie. I still like you." "You're stalking me, and it's getting creepy," Quinn shot back. "I don't like you. After everything we've gone through? When did I ever like you, Noah Puckerman?"

It was obvious she was lying, but there was no way she would admit that.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Puck and Quinn, and he knew it was hopeless.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn frantically walked back and forth. "Didn't we send the invitations?" he asked. "Where's Rachel?"<p>

"Rachel's not the only one you sent the invitation to," someone said.

It was Santana Lopez, fiery Lima Heights girl and major insulting expert. "You know, if you're still in love with that _pandaka pygmea, _you should have said so." "Pan-what?" Finn asked confusedly. "It's a small fish in the Philippines, scatterbrain," she replied. "It's our lesson in Science. You didn't study, didn't you?" Then she took a deep sigh. "Rachel... she won't come. She's too depressed to. I know how she feels."

Finn couldn't utter the slightest sound. "Let's be honest, shall we?" Santana declared. "You're a mean, two-timing little jerk. Oh wait, you're not little. You're 6"1, yet you still act like a 3-year-old. Tsk tsk."

"But although I think you're not exactly a genius, Finn Hudson, I know you have a heart," she said sweetly. She went closer to him and looked up. "But you only have one heart. Use it wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked Miss Santana's nuggets of Lima Heights wisdom!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	16. I Said Speak Now

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the new reviews. <span>THANK YOU!<span>**

* * *

><p>Quinn quickly got tired of talking to Puck, so she went out of her room. She looked totally beautiful even with little makeup, but she could've been even prettier if Puck had let her put on her makeup in peace.<p>

Finn opened his phone and dialed Rachel's number. "Please respond, please respond," he hopefully chanted to himself as Santana amusedly watched him. She could laugh at almost anything.

But before Finn knew it, Quinn was walking down the aisle carrying the flowers. Brittany held her long veil. She was the only one willing to carry around what Santana called "nothing but a white piece of clothing used in weddings." "This is so exciting," Brittany whispered to Quinn. She really meant it. She wasn't a regular at weddings.

Suddenly, Brad started playing a different tune. Everyone was surprised. It sounded like "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Finn almost expected Rachel to come out, but apparently, it was just a song. Then the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Stop!"

It was Rachel. She started singing Speak Now. Everyone became silent.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

Rachel pointed at Finn, who was more than happy to see her.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out when they said, "Speak now"_

Finn ran out with Rachel. The guests hated to admit it, but they enjoyed the whole scene playing out. It was like a clever TV drama. Quinn's mom was relieved. Everyone was, even Brad. Santana was celebrating. She didn't want her BFF Quinn to ruin her life by marrying at a young age, and Rachel saved her from doing that.

But Quinn wasn't. She cried. "Don't run away from me!"

She threw a fit, and everyone became scared. "**FIIIIIIIINN!**"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the dramatic part. Hope you liked it, and since this is sort of the climax, the end is coming soon. Maybe two more chapters or so, and they'll be on their way...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	17. I Like

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what to do. If I make the story longer, it will probably get messed up. And I have no clue on what fluffy means. Fluffy moments? Could someone explain it to me?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway guys, it would make me VERY HAPPY if you liked my Facebook fan page for You're On Your Way. (Yes, I made one for this!) Link: onyourwaygleeff**

* * *

><p>Puck and Sam comforted Quinn. "It's okay," Sam said. "We're here."<p>

Quinn let go of them. "I don't need you. I don't want you. Why are you here anyway? I'm going to get married to **Finn** and not you two."

"Look, Quinn, I've always loved you in a family-ish way," Puck told her slowly. "And families tell each other the truth. Ever heard of tough love?" Brittany raised her hand. "I do that to Rachel all the time."

"Nobody mentions Rachel here!" Sam reprimanded. She knew Quinn was still pretty sensitive and all that. Quinn gave him a small smile out of gratitude. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Puck was jealous.

* * *

><p>"You do know we'll get caught for this," Finn pointed out. "But I have to say, you handled that thing cutely." Rachel smirked. "Don't you remember? I'm <strong>the<strong> Rachel Berry."

"So does this mean you still like me?" Finn asked hopefully. "I mean..." "It was a friendly gesture for Quinn," Rachel explained. "It had nothing to do with you."

But it was pretty obvious that she was lying. She hesitated to tell him. "Just tell me now," he insisted. She took a deep breath before answering firmly. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said Quick will be here, but there are plenty of little Fabrevans moments. Peace out, because unless some of you object and suddenly vote for Sam to be with Quinn, you will get your Quick sooner or later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	18. Diva

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, <em>now<em> fluff makes sense. Well, here it goes. The next chapter MAY BE OR MAY BE NOT the last, but this isn't so I will try my best to fluff this up so much...**

* * *

><p>"So you don't like me?" Finn asked. His world got shaken up. He'd never been so sad in his entire life. "And I was so foolish to think you'd ever... I mean..."<p>

Rachel became nervous. "I don't like you, Finn. From the very beginning, I never liked you. You know why?" "Because I'm not cool enough?" Finn offered. "No, Finn," Rachel said. She began to smile. "I never liked you simply because... I loved you. And I will always."

* * *

><p>The whole New Directions followed Quinn. She ran away. Santana shouted, "Quinn! Don't leave us like this!"<p>

"**You** left me like this!" Quinn shot back. "I'm **never** going back to you traitors." Mike and Tina finally caught up to her. The couple held her tightly as if she was a criminal and they were the police officers. "**Let go of me**!" Quinn tried to let go, but Mike and Tina were very strong.

Quinn's long gown was ruined. Brittany mourned for the destruction of the beautiful dress because she herself helped in designing it. "Honestly, **what did you think you were doing**?" Santana asked her fiercely. Brittany grabbed her juice bottle out of big purse and generously gave it to Quinn. She opened the bottle and started sipping it. She thought it was absolutely delicious, but couldn't say anything. The event was far too saddening for Quinn to absorb.

"You know, I really think Rachel did the right thing!" Santana continued. "Sure, she can be such a diva. But at least she's not as **crazy** as you right now!" "I just wanted to be happy," Quinn said softly, wiping her tears. "I just wanted to be married." "Oh, because early marriage will be the immediate pathway to happiness," Santana said sarcastically. She started not to care about how Quinn felt. "It was on one of your favorite magazines. Do you ever read those things?"

"Look, Santana, this has nothing to do with you!" Quinn yelled. "This is my life. You can't do anything. You're not my life manager and I don't care about your opinion!" "Will you shut your pretty mouth for just one second?" Santana snapped. "We're here **caring **for you, and you're just being a total diva."

The other members of the Glee Club nodded in agreement. "Maybe it would be better if you all left," Quinn blurted out. Santana frowned. "Great idea, genius!" Then they all walked out on her. She was all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	19. They're On Their Way

**Soooo**...** this is based on the promo I saw on YouTube for _Glee'_s winter finale, On My Way. Just a theory. All by my imagination. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter, I think. There could be a sequel though.<strong>

* * *

><p>No one saw Quinn after the whole marriage drama. Finn and Rachel were planning on continuing their wedding and decided to move on. "Santana!"<p>

Santana scurried to Rachel's side in surprise. She was reading an article about cats with Brittany, and she really got interested with one type of furry cat. Usually, she hated fur, but she really thought the cat was adorable. She was about to call the pet store and take one until Rachel yelled at her.

"What?" she screamed back defiantly. "Do you want me to go Lima Heights on you?" "No, certainly not in my dress," Rachel said calmly. "Please fix it."

Santana begrudgingly fixed her dress with Brittany, who gladly jumped at the chance to "lovelify" a dress. (**Author's note: Tha****t's not even a real word**.) Tina secretly took a picture of them as Santana growled like the lioness she was. Mike snickered. Mr. Schu rolled his eyes. _Kids these days_, he thought. _I'll never understand them._

* * *

><p>Puck entered Quinn's room. "Sam, is that you?"<p>

"No, Quinn, it's me," Puck replied. Quinn huffed. "Oh, you." "Look, you don't have to go to that real annoying wedding," he told her. "I just want you to know that I love you, Quinn. Ever since we met I..."

"Stop it, Puckerman!" Quinn yelled. He stopped talking. "I don't love you. My heart belongs to **Finn**!" "And Sam?" Puck offered. She rolled her eyes. "No silly. Just Finn. We're just friends." "You and Sam are just friends," he began to break down. "Finn left you." "So did **you**, Mr. Proud-of-myself," Quinn shot back. "You got no chance with me." "But I **came back**," Puck insisted. "Don't you realize that I still love you?"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the aisle with pride. Finn smiled nervously. Then the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Then Quinn ran in.<p>

"You can't marry Finn!" she shouted. Everyone gasped. Even after everything, she was still dying for Finn. "You cannot marry Finn without me!"

Everyone laughed as Puck entered and hugged her. Sam sadly dropped his head. Everyone laughed. Sigh, happy endings...

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	20. Extra: Before New York

**Sorry for the really, really, _really_ late update! Yeees, I wrote another chapter for YOYW, but just to segue to my _new_ Finchfic, I Love New York. (It's the sequel.)**

**Mind reviewing the final_ final_ chapter?**

**Link of the sequel: /s/7931123/1/I_Love_New_York**

* * *

><p>Kurt found out through the amazing internet that Quinn was just lying about NYADA. The blonde-haired girl laughed sheepishly. "You know that was just something I made up to get Finn back. But I don't need him anymore. I know he'll be way happy with Rachel over there."<p>

"And I know someone who'd be **perfect** for Quinn," Santana giggled. Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know that was nothing, San. Puck told me yesterday. He can't live with a long-distance relationship."

"But what about the cute hug?" Brittany whined in a sing-song way. "I thought you were going to be together. The writer of this story is very confusing." **(Author's note: Hehe. Couldn't resist.)**

"What writer?" Quinn asked. "Naw, she's just imaging stuff," Santana said.

"Hey, guess what!" Kurt said in his high-pitched voice. "Finn's coming with us to **New York**!"

"But how?" Santana asked. "It's not going to be easy if he doesn't have a proper school. Rach and Kurt got in to NYADA, and Quinn's in Yale. We can't have him."

"What do you mean by 'we,' San?" Quinn asked. Brittany giggled. "She got in a school in New York too, but she didn't want to tell you because you all might not welcome her to the dorm."

"The **dorm**?" Rachel cried. "What do you mean, 'the dorm?' Kurt and I were planning to move to a small house of our own, not a creaky New York dormitory, Santana!"

"Well, that's the problem," Santana sheepishly replied. "I accidentally sent all of your names to my uncle in New York. He wants you to live there, and if you don't... let's just say that he was sent to jail **way** too many times. He also wants me to live there too, and I was afraid you wouldn't welcome me!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Finn interrupted. "Can't we just suck this up and live in the dorm she's talking about? I mean, it can't be **that** bad."

"Okay, fine, Santana," Rachel declared, "we **will **go and live in your uncle's dorm. But if he messes our college dreams up, this will be the last time you'll hear from us. Get it?"

"I can't end my story like this," Brittany complained. She was actually writing a story about her high school years and high school friends. "Can't this get happy? Just for me, pleeease?"

"Well, Brit, we all love Santana no matter what," Finn suggested. "That's a happy ending!"

"I guess we'll never change," Mercedes decided. "See you in about five years!"

"I just hope that New York is what it's cracked up to be," Rachel wished out loud. Finn held her hand tight. "I guess until then, we'll never know."

The New Directions all cheered and gave a toast to each other. Their strawberry sodas fizzed. This was their final year as a high school glee club. The label was gone, but the memories will forever last.

And maybe, just **maybe**...

"We'll all be seeing each other next year!"

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
